Not My Fault
by sarin68
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya finally agree they're something more than rivals and suddenly hit a snag. Will Shizuo's marriage-craving parents force him away from the raven? Shizaya/Izuo, no actual yaoi, M for jerking-off and language, includes an OC.
1. Chapter 1

_Shizuo and Izaya have finally gotten used to the idea that they're fuck buddies. They still hate each other, but use their passionate hate to satisfy them in more ways. But when Shizuo is called back to his parents' house for a month, they realize their relationship was something different than they had thought, but now even that is beyond them._

* * *

Izaya didn't want to think he was pacing. He wasn't walking around in circles or around the same room over and over, anyway, but what he was doing could be considered something similar. He was strolling around Ikebukuro looking for something to distract him from the time and what it meant, and ended up walking the same streets over and over again. He wished Shizuo was around to suddenly throw a vending machine at him and snap him out of this dumb emotional state, but that was the very problem.

Shizuo was scheduled to come back that day, it having been two weeks since he'd left to visit his parents. His absence made Izaya oddly anxious, as if he was missing the blonde.

Izaya shook his head to rid him of that thought. He changed direction and started going to Russia Sushi. Maybe Simon would be able to distract him and let him think of anything other than the damned monster.

"Izaya!" the Russian called out when he saw Izaya's head in the crowd of people around Russia Sushi. "We have good deal tonight! We busy, but it worth waiting!"

Izaya glanced at the humans around him and tried to remember that he loved them. Right now they seemed more annoying and in the way than lovable. "Maybe tomorrow, Simon," Izaya called up to him.

"I get you sushi fast!" Simon promised loudly. "You good customer!"

Izaya smirked. It had been a long time since Simon had gotten both him and Shizuo hooked on the sushi place. He always dragged them there after a fight and would terrify them into staying to eat before parting ways. Now Izaya wasn't scared of Simon, at least as much as he had been, but loved the fatty tuna that seemed best from Russia Sushi.

Izaya sighed as if he was hesitant. "Okay then Simon."

Simon grinned and called to his boss in Russian. He then stepped out of the way to the door, allowing more people to be close to the restaurant. He and Izaya waited in silence. After ten or so minutes some fatty tuna was prepared for Izaya and given to him. Then he ate outside amid the glares of hungry waiters.

"You and Shizuo have been peaceful lately," Simon said in Russian and sounding very serious. "Why?"

Izaya shrugged. "Just haven't run into him a lot. Maybe I'm getting better at avoiding him." Izaya knew that his Russian was perfect. He may have an accent, but his grammar was as good as Simon's.

"You probably know that Shizuo is out of town," Simon continued, "so why have you not done anything to take advantage of this?"

Izaya shrugged. "Guess I don't feel like it." He was mad that Simon was able to see through him so easily, sensing that the Russian knew more than he let on. Izaya mentally planned to cause some havoc the next day in order to confuse any suspicions Simon might have.

"It's too bad he won't return for another two weeks," Simon continued sadly. "Tom was here yesterday, saying how hard his job is without Shizuo."

Izaya didn't understand why Simon was telling him about Tom's whining, but right when he was about to take another bite of sushi he finished registering what Simon had said.

The sushi he had lifted to his mouth slipped through his chopsticks and onto the ground. "What?" Izaya asked in Japanese.

"Something the all-knowing Izaya doesn't know?" Simon replied in Russian. "Shizuo is not coming back until the beginning of the month. But do not get any ideas. I will be here to make sure you don't cause too much trouble."

Izaya picked up the piece of sushi he had dropped and then threw all of his trash away, stomping away and pulling out three of his cell phones. He typed a text in one, checked messages in another, and dialed a number in a third.

"Come back soon!" Simon called after him in Japanese but Izaya ignored him.

Izaya's contact wasn't picking up. After leaving a blank message that spanned the entire length the machine allowed, Izaya texted the man saying that if he didn't contact the informant soon there'd be hell to pay. With one of his other phones he texted Namie that he would be home late and to take the rest of the night off.

Then he went to the part of town he hadn't visited in at least a year.

* * *

_Well I probably should be studying for my Sociology midterm, but I'm up writing instead. It's better than procrastinating at least. Thanks for reading chapter 1 and I hope you read my updates which will hopefully come soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuo didn't like being home for so long. He felt uncomfortable around his parents because of his insane strength and he felt that the house felt empty without Kasuka there. But Kasuka was busy shooting a movie as a peaceful alien that joins up with a group of humans to defend Earth against an evil alien invasion. In general, it was a dumb reason to skip out on their family meeting.

Shizuo's parents called him home to talk about something they felt was best to talk about in person. They refused to explain until he was there, and even when he arrived they put it off for the first half of his visit. It was only when he threatened to leave early if they didn't explain themselves that they finally dropped the bombshell. They wanted Shizuo to get married.

The blonde walked around the boring town his parents lived in and thought back to how hesitant they were to bring it up. His father defended himself by claiming that they thought it would be best for his infamy in Tokyo if he were to settle down. His mother was more direct, saying that her sister-in-law was bragging about how many of her children were already married with kids on the way.

"I want grandchildren!" she stated directly.

Shizuo had no defense. As he tried to argue that he didn't like anyone at the moment, his father said, "Love is something only young people value. Love comes with time, especially in marriage."

So he had been forced to agree to an omiai with his father's friend's daughter. He wasn't told anything about her other than that he would like her, which he doubted, and to be polite.

Shizuo growled and took out a cigarette. He needed something to calm him down, but refused to go drinking. The stupid omiai was scheduled for early that afternoon, an hour from the current time, and he didn't want to show up even buzzed from one too many drinks.

Something bumped into Shizuo from behind and he turned to see a woman with glasses. She apologized for bumping into him and made to continue on her way around him, but he stopped her.

"Ran?" he asked.

She adjusted her glasses to look at him and her eyes widened. "Shizuo-kun! Oh my! I can't believe I didn't recognize you! You… dyed your hair?"

Shizuo ran a hand through his blonde hair and ruffled it a bit. "Yeah… It stopped people from messing with me for a while."

"Not anymore?" she asked.

He grinned. "'Bukuro's tougher than you'd think now."

She smiled cutely and asked, "So what are you doing now? I heard that you'd been fired from your last job."

Shizuo shrugged. "I don't really want to talk about it. You'd probably think it was weird. Oh! You were on your way somewhere. Don't let me keep you!"

She beamed at him and said, "There's no rush. I want to catch up with you, Shizuo-kun. It's been years! How is your little brother doing?"

They continued talking for the entire hour Shizuo had left. They separated after that and Shizuo regretfully made his way to where he was to meet his father before the omiai. Ran was one of his best friends from middle school, since she was one of the few who weren't afraid of him. They'd gone to different high schools and now she was a florist working at her mom's old shop.

"There you are Shizuo!" his father complained when they finally met up. "You're late! Himura-san and his daughter are already inside!"

Shizuo shrugged and followed his father to his doom, not looking around or even curious as to who the girl he was meeting was. The name sounded familiar to him, but he brushed it off as having heard his father mention it before.

The blonde man sighed while listening to his father grumble about his hair and didn't look up when his father called out a greeting to the other party. He heard the two men talk but finally looked up to see the last person he expected.

"Ran?"

"Be polite, Shizuo!" his father lectured him.

The woman giggled and replied, "I'm as surprised as you are, Shizuo-kun. I guess both of our parents refused to tell us who our dates would be."

Shizuo almost blushed but said, "Well at least this won't be a boring evening."

Ran giggled. Her father was beaming at Shizuo's father, as if this whole thing was his idea. Shizuo's father was shaking his head, probably still upset about his gruff oldest son.

They spent the afternoon hanging out, their fathers leaving after an hour when it became obvious that they wouldn't try and run away. For Shizuo it was a wonderful chance to catch up with friends he thought were completely in his past.

Ran made it obvious that she felt the same way. She was interested in what he was doing but didn't press him, and was almost as curious about Kasuka, despite being able to get updates from magazines and fan-stalking websites. Then she asked after Shinra, having not liked him much because of his creepy aura but still respecting him as Shizuo's friend.

Shizuo had no secrets with her. She had been one of his favorite friends and now they could return to being that close again. It was perfect, until her father came back and ruined it all.

* * *

_For the record, I don't normally create OCs for my fandoms. I normally reserve them for universes that are completely not in our own, like Pokemon or DBZ. But for DRRR! I have two: Ran, who's Shizuo's childhood friend with a bit of a crush on him, and Hiroko, who's Izaya's stalker and probably the only person he doesn't keep track of but should._


End file.
